No time like the present or past
by CaptainSammyAngel
Summary: During her duel with Vader, Ahsoka tano gets the chance to go back and change three day's of her past. During the three days she needs to learn to let certain people go, But she see's a opportunity to see if Anakin's underneath the darkness that's Vader. Ahsoka will learn things you want take time and have to be because the person wants them. But will she want to let go? AU
1. Trading tomorrows for yesterdays

**Ok, I got the inspiration for this from a post on Instagram from starwars_babe. You'll see the picture with Ahsoka from rebels on top then on the bottom Anakin and Ahsoka after she get's back from being almost hunted by Trandoshan's. I wondered what yesterday Ashoka would want to go back to... but I will choose three days and we'll see what she'll do differently. Also I don't own Star wars Disney does cause if I did Han wouldn't have died and I would know the fate of Ahsoka before anybody else.**

 _ **Bold and italic- the Daughter and Ahsoka's conversation**_

 _Italics- thoughts_

* * *

 _ **-Prologue-**_

"Perhaps I was wrong." Vader commented looking down at Ezra before raising his lightsaber to give the finishing blow.

But he was interrupted by a familiar voice "Wouldn't be the first time. _"_ Ashoka declared knowingly.

A little startled by the voice, Vader turned to see a togruta female who seems familiar. Feeling through the force Vader was a surprised to find the presence of a person he never thought he'd see again.

Ashoka was looking at Vader determined "It was foretold you would be here. Our long awaited meeting has come at last." Vader said knowing that somehow or someway they would've met. He noticed how much she's grown, her montrals are a little taller and her markings on her face have changed a bit but are still somewhat the same. Despite himself, he felt proud swell up within him.

"I'm glad I gave you something to look forward to." Ahsoka stated confidently. But if she was honest with herself since she found out who the Sith Kanan and Ezra encountered she felt nervous, furious, hurt and most of all, scared.

When she last saw Anakin shortly before the siege of Mandalore, she had a feeling deep down she wasn't going to see him again but now facing Vader, it feels in a way facing Anakin again. The static of the huge holocron in the background buzzing gave an ominous vibe in the atmosphere.

Shaking her nerves quickly she felt more relaxed "We need not be adversaries. Maybe you can do what the child cannot. Tell me where the rest of the jedi are." Vader commanded. He knew she didn't know where all the jedi were but she knew where several are.

"There are no Jedi. You and your Inquisitors have seen to that." Ahsoka stated knowingly, glaring hard. She didn't know where other Jedi are, but that didn't mean they weren't somewhere. Turning back and looking down at Ezra "Perhaps this child will confess what you will not." Vader wondered.

Ezra scooted away a bit to get away from Vader's gaze, even though he couldn't see his eyes _"When did he become so vile and vicious? or he's not Anakin at all."_ Ahsoka thought wondering yet disgusted all the same. After Ahsoka found out Vader was Anakin, Ahsoka had wracked her brain for hours it seemed for the reason that Anakin would turn to the dark side and two conclusions came to her mind.

Number 1: Because she left the Jedi order, or Number 2: because he did it to save someone he loved very much. Besides her and Obi-wan, he was closest to Padmé Amidala. Probably since they were married, and now that she's dead... he's so immersed in the dark side of the force, she can feel his pain, fury and... melancholy. Like he was dreading whatever he was going to do next.

What Ahsoka said next made her heart felt like it was ripped out of her chest "I thought I knew who you were behind that mask, it's impossible because my master would never be as vile as you." Ahsoka declared knowingly. Anakin Skywalker was caring,understanding, empathetic and most important she trusted him with her life. Now looking at Vader, she finally realized but hasn't accepted that Anakin Skywalker was gone. She felt Ezra's shock through the force, hearing that Vader was once Anakin Skywalker, Jedi knight.

"Anakin Skywalker was weak. I destroyed him." Vader declared confidently. Vader was all that remains except for the togruta in front of him. Padmé was the only person to hold a tiny piece of Anakin skywalker left. When she died, she took Anakin skywalker to the grave with her. But after Ahsoka appeared a tiny piece of Anakin resurfaced and after she is gone Anakin Skywalker will be nothing but a distant memory and a name in the history archives.

Her anger swelled up in her,griping her lightsabers tight"Then I will avenge his death." Ahsoka declared menacingly, feeling tears well up. Ahsoka blinked to hold her tears back. "Revenge is not the Jedi way." Vader reminded her, as though he was still her teacher.

Ahsoka stood defiantly tall "I am no Jedi." She said knowingly. Which was true, she hadn't been a Jedi since she stepped down the staircase of the Jedi temple. She had wanted to go back and visit but she felt she needed to get used to civilian life before she saw everyone again. Igniting her lightsabers with a snap-hiss, holding her sabers in a shien reverse grip.

Vader ignited his own saber and the battle began. Ahsoka ran towards him, jumped and missed his saber blade then ducked when Vader lunged with his lightsaber barely missing her montrals. The next few strikes for both Ahsoka and Vader were blocked by the other. Vader swung his lightsaber trying to injure Ahsoka but she force pushed him back several feet. Vader looked up, seeing her jump down at him with her lightsabers, pressed against his then flipped over, landed on her feet and turned. She raised her lightsabers and intersected them. Vader pushed down and Ahsoka pushed back breaking away.

While she back flipped away " _Why isn't he trying to get through the weak spots in my_ _defenses? He knows the weaknesses of using the Shien reverse grip."_ Ahsoka curiously thought as her lightsabers clashed with Vader's but something happened she didn't expect.

 ** _"Hello, my child." The daughter said calmly. Ahsoka couldn't believe what she heard, after Mortis she never thought she would hear the daughter's voice again. Ahsoka shook her head, noting the sound of the obelisk was silenced and noticed Vader was completely still "Time is frozen for the time being, Ahsoka." Daughter explained feeling her shock through the force. Ahsoka lowered her sabers, walked a few feet and sat down crossing her legs and put her lightsabers next to her._**

 ** _"Wait how are you here? You died." Ahsoka wondered yet confused as to why she's hearing her voice. The Daughter chuckled "When my life force was transferred to you on Mortis, Our life forces merged together." Daughter explained. The daughter had always been there but she was waiting for the right time to reveal herself._**

 ** _"Meaning we share a body?" Ahsoka thought confused, hoping Daughter would explain further. "In a way. I gave you my life force giving you life after my brother corrupted you. Since my physical body was killed I cannot appear to you." The Daughter elaborated._**

 ** _"Oh..." Ahsoka thought understanding why. She got up and walked over and observed Vader. "You're wondering if you did something different, then it would be different, right." Daughter said knowing what ahsoka was thinking._**

 ** _"Yes. Since I found out Anakin is Vader." She admitted. She wondered if she was wrong to leave her friends without saying goodbye and say that she'll come back someday._**

 ** _Ahsoka could imagine daughter smiling"There's a way to find out, young one." Daughter revealed to Ahsoka. Ahsoka was confused "How? there's no way to go back... everything's said and done. Things are what they are." Ahsoka protested thinking the nightmare is here to stay._**

 ** _"Yes they are but I'm going to send you to three days that you pick to re-live again." The daughter told the togruta. Shock rippled through Ahsoka "Seriously but I thought..." She started to say but was interrupted._**

 ** _"The force works in mysterious ways." The daughter reminded Ahsoka gently. Ahsoka knew the force did things mysteriously but time travel? That sounds like something that's impossible even for the force._**

 ** _Ignoring Ahsoka's thoughts "There are rules though, young one." Daughter told her, interrupting Ahsoka's thoughts on time travel. Ahsoka felt her irritation spike. "Of course they're rules, I knew that, doesn't mean I have to like it." Ahsoka snippily grumbled._**

 ** _The daughter continued, hearing her_** ** _"Ahsoka, the rules are there so chaos doesn't take over. " Daughter gently reminded her. Ahsoka sighed "I know. So what are the rules?" Ahsoka curiously asked. If she couldn't change much she wanted to hear what she could, even if the change was small._**

 ** _Rule 1: You can't tell anyone that you're from future at all. Rule 2: Try to come to terms about certain events and people. Rule 3: Keep yourself hidden from Sidious. Because your force signature will be different when you go back, so keep your signature shielded." The daughter told her, yet warned her._**

 ** _Ahsoka nodded, understanding that if Palpatine knew... she was literally dead. "Are you ready Ahsoka?" the Daughter asked the grown togruta. She walked over to where her lightsabers were and clipped them back onto her belt. Walking over and standing in front of Vader._**

 ** _Ahsoka gave a small smile"I'll see you on the other side Anakin." Ahsoka whispered wistfully. She always thought of Anakin as a mentor and a brother but when order 66 happened, she thought she'd never get to say to him how he means to her but now she has a chance._**

 ** _Taking a deep breath "I'm ready to go back." She declared readily, yet shakily. She knew if she didn't go now she might not ever be ready to go. The next thing she knew she saw a bright light surrounded her and then everything went black._**

* * *

Ahsoka bolted up, breathing heavily while looking around the room which looked like her room at the Jedi temple " _Okay, I'm at the temple... Now what day is it?"_ Ahsoka thought as she walked toward her bathroom. When she saw her reflection she noticed that her face markings were slightly different, her montrals were slightly shorter so she was probably fifteen years old.

While she was marveling at how different she looked, she heard a voice "Hey, snips you ready?" HIS voice called out. Her head turned quickly to the door, she felt like she could barely breath... he had become a monster, but was there some part of Anakin underneath the darkness?

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't notice Anakin leaned against the threshold, arms crossed "Daydreaming, Snips?" Anakin observed, smirking. Ahsoka shook her head "None of your business, Skyguy." She replied with ease. He chuckled lightly "Well, let's get going we're going to be late." Anakin said urging her to hurry. Ahsoka rolled her eyes "Alright, let's go then." She said with finality. She walked out of her room, into the living and entering the kitchen and grabbed an apple.

After finishing the apple she discarded it and walked to the front door. Seeing her master just coming out of her room "You coming, Master?" She said gesturing to the hallway. Anakin nodded and in a few strides he was out the door and Ahsoka closed the door and sprinted to catch up to him.

Ahsoka didn't know if Anakin was underneath the darkness, but she had a feeling that through all this she was going to find out. But what she'll do with the information after the fact is a mystery to say the least.

* * *

 **Well, that chapter's done. I will be putting up a poll to see what adventure's you want going to happen during day one and please vote. Happy Tano tuesday! Anyway Review, subscribe, favorite and alert please if you like this chapter! I'll update soon I promise.**


	2. Day 1

**Well, Day one here we come. Before I start this chapter I want to say thank you to all of you read the last chapter, you don't know how much it means to me. Anyway this chapter might be late because I'm binge watching Bones, since starting April 1st seasons 1-4 will be taken off of netflix. But I'm also glad that Bones is still on Netflix at all. Anyway, so this will be up probably sometime after the weekend. I don't own anything Disney and Lucasfilm does. Including any dialogue. Happy belated Tano day!**

 _ **Bold and italic- Conversations through force bonds**_

 _Italic- Thoughts or flashbacks_

* * *

Ahsoka walked with Anakin to the platform and got into the speeder. For several minutes Ahsoka watched the speeders whisk by as fast as they could "So, we're going to the senate?" Ahsoka asked noticing their speeder was going in the direction of the senate building. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her master nod "Yes, I thought that you've seen too much battle, so I think you should see the other side of the war... Politics." Anakin explained with a disdained look on his face.

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow "Not fond of politics, Master?" Ahsoka teased him with a smirk. Anakin rolled his eyes but didn't take his eyes off the road "No I'm not. But learning how to negotiate is a great tool when you need it and you'll need to know politics and the best way to learn is by watching the senate in session." Anakin explained as best he could.

If there was anything Anakin Skywalker disliked it was Politics, well that and meditation. He couldn't understand why politicians couldn't just talk and decide on a solution that benefits both sides. While he doesn't really like politics he has some friends that are politicians, Bail Organa and Padmé were two that immediately come to mind, along with Chancellor Palpatine.

As he descended from the skyline to park the speeder he heard Ahsoka ask him something "Can't I learn to negotiate from Master Kenobi?" Ahsoka somewhat whined to Anakin. He shook his head as he put the speeder in park "While you could learn from Obi-wan-" Anakin saw Ahsoka's mouth lines lift upward showing the signs of a small grin. "But I think the best way to learn would be from my friend Padmé Amidala. Besides, Obi-wan is somewhere else right now." Anakin finished explaining, seeing his padawan's grin turn into a frown.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes as she climbed out of the speeder and shuts the door. "Calm down... Everything's fine, none of that has happened yet." Ahsoka thought nervously, feeling her apprehension spike as she walked closer to the senate building. She noticed that while it looked like a dome it also reminded her of the flowers on Felucia. She remembered that she needed to hide her force signature so Palpatine wouldn't know she's from the future. Ahsoka slammed up her shields up ten-fold so no one could feel her except people she trusts.

Anakin glanced at her strangely, as they walked into the senate building. Her shields were strong enough that he was lucky to even feel what she was feeling "You alright Snips?" He murmured concerned. Ahsoka nodded slowly "Just cautious, Master." Ahsoka murmured back. Anakin nodded knowing she'd tell him when she's ready, they walk down the hall to where the entrance to Naboo's repulsor pod is.

The people in the halls were almost all in the chamber when Padmé walked through the entrance to see Anakin and Ahsoka and walked up to them "Hello, Anakin and Ahsoka." Padmé greeted, smiling warmly.

A wave of sadness washed over Ahsoka but she tried to pushed it aside "Hello Senator Amidala." Ahsoka said emotionally yet trying to hide the emotion, She felt so overwhelmed that she felt her knees start to shake. Padmé and Anakin looked at each other then turned back at Ahsoka, Padmé hugged her for support, Ahsoka felt herself relax almost immediately and felt her knees stop shaking "Thanks senator." Ahsoka said as Padmé released her from the embrace. Ahsoka smiled softly "I think it's time for the session to start." Ahsoka said noticing most of the people in the halls were in the Senate chamber.

Padmé looked around, seeing that Ahsoka was right "I've got to go, I'll see you two after the session has finished." Padmé said seeing her head of security standing in the entryway of where her repulsor pod was tapping his chrono watch. Padmé waved at them as she backed away then turned around and entered the senate chamber.

Anakin waved back then turned to face his padawan "Are you sure you're up for this?" Anakin asked a little worried. Ahsoka could feel Anakin's concern under the worry and nodded "I'm okay, Master really." Ahsoka insisted giving him a determined stare. Anakin rolled his eyes and held his hands up in surrender "Come on, let's go." He said as both walked into the senate chamber and stood in the wings.

 _ **"We will talk about what happened, Snips."Anakin said through his Master/Padawan bond with Ahsoka. Ahsoka inwardly cringed at trying to explain her little episode to him. She sighed exasperatedly "Alright, Master." Ahsoka said irritated at herself, trying to figure out what in Sith hell what her excuse will be.**_

Ahsoka then closed off the connection and started to listen to the debate in the senate. The motion brought on the floor was banking regulation, with that Ahsoka realized that this day was when she met Lux Bonteri, her husband. Excitement stirred in her, she hasn't seen Lux for maybe a year or so. She tried to be home as often as she could, which was harder than it seems. Being away a lot put a bit of a strain on their marriage but Lux understood, to a point.

She snapped out of it just in time to hear "The senate recognizes Senator Saam from the Techno Union." The chancellor acknowledged gesturing The senator to come forward and started to speak. Ahsoka listened carefully as Saam opened up his argument by pointing out while the republic is winning the war, we need more clones on the battlefield because of the casualties.

After that the Senate chambers had erupted with senators yelling over each other, yelling about how if they did pay for new troops, it would probably bankrupt the republic.

* * *

 _With Senator Amidala..._

After Senator Saam stated that they needed more troops because of the massive casualties and the senators started to yell over each other, some saying no to banking deregulation while others are for the deregulation so they can get their grubby hands on the money. Padmé rubbed her forehead, sighing feeling a headache lurking. Not only the senate but Ahsoka's emotional greeting concerned her. Ahsoka acted like she hadn't seen her in years, it confused her because they saw each other just a few weeks ago. Shaking her head she pushed Ahsoka's reaction to seeing to the back of her mind, focusing on the topic at hand.

"Order, We shall have order! Let Senator Saam finish." Mas Amedda ordered, his voice booming throughout the room. _"Got them where I want them."_ Saam thought greedily. As a holocam came his way "This is not a matter of philosophy, more troops are needed. The republic cannot afford to let the separatists gain any more ground." Saam declared confidently.

Bail Organa's repulsor pod came forward "The generals inform us that troops in the field continue to perform expertly, what we can't afford is to be irresponsible. The republic is basically bankruptcy due to this war." Bail advised knowingly. The shouting increased for a second but Lott Dod interrupted "This is not necessary my friends. If we pass the Senator's bill to open new lines of credit, we'll gain access to the necessary funds." Lott Dod suggested greedily.

Mon Mothma piped up "But won't that deregulate the banks." Mothma asked a little worried. Several senators didn't want the war to continue, they wanted the war to stop not escalate. The senator of Kamino, Halle Burtoni hovers forward "A small price to pay, is it not?" Burtoni questioned the other senators.

The whole room filled with shouts of "Keep the war going" from all directions in the room. It was at this point Padmé decided she had heard enough "Senators, do you hear yourselves? Arguing back and forth about more money, more clones. More war, Say nothing of fiscal responsibility, but what about moral responsibility? Hasn't the war gone on long enough?" Padmé exasperatedly pointed out. Senator Saam jumped in, narrowing his eyes at her "Senator Amidala, are you suggesting we surrender to the enemy?" He accused her.

She shook her head "Of course not. But a better course of action might be negotiation." Padmé suggested level headedly. As soon as the suggestion was made another senator proclaimed "You can't negotiate with those barbarians! Keep the war going, Vote now!" The senator demanded furiously.

"Senators, I suggest any emergency bill be tabled until it's determined if deregulation is the right action or not." Senator Organa suggested to the uncooperative senators. Mas Amedda nodded "Yes, let calmer heads prevail." Amedda said then declared the session was finished.

Padmé felt like banging her head against the wall, nothing was accomplished not really. She sighed as her Repulsor pod was reconnected to the wall. She turned around and smiled at Anakin and Ahsoka.

* * *

Anakin, Padmé and Ahsoka walked out of the senate chambers and walked down the hall with Anakin and Padmé side by side, while Ahsoka was trailing behind. Padmé turned her head towards Anakin "You have got to ask the Jedi council to speak with chancellor Palpatine." Padmé pleaded with Anakin. Ahsoka rolled her eyes _"Even if the Jedi council does speak to him he'll snake his way out of doing what they ask." She thought darkly._

"Don't bring me into this." Anakin said, shutting that idea down effectively. Turning her head forward "It's the only way out of the farce of a war." Padmé told him, determined. "That isn't my role, Padmé" Anakin said knowingly, turning his head to look at her then looked forward again.

Ahsoka walked forward to catch up "Shouldn't it be? We're Jedi knights aren't we supposed to advise the chancellor to decide the best course of action?" She asked her Master. Anakin chuckled lowly "I was hoping you'd teach my padawan something's about politics." Anakin asked nonchalantly. Looking at the young student "After the debate, I was hoping she learned a lot." Padme commented with some relief. Padmé hoped to help Ahsoka form her own opinion and not one that just sees the Separatists as evil.

Ahsoka crossing her arms, with a confused look "You want the truth? I barely understood most of it. I know the separatists are evil, but what they argued about was banking deregulation, interest rates and absolutely nothing about why the war is going on in the first place." Ahsoka revealed with a frustrated tone in her voice.

After all these years, she still barely understood politics even after her visit to Raxas the first time. All she knew was after the Republic fell, the senators squabbled for hours until Palpatine got sick of hearing them argue and make the decision himself... at least that's what Lux would tell her when they would talk. That's the downside to a dictatorship, not many people had any real power.

Anakin turned around to face his wife and padawan, halting them in the process "Wars complicated, Snips. But it's like this: The separatists think the Republic is corrupted, but they're wrong and we need to restore order." Anakin explained with a determined look on his face. Padmé crossed her arms, giving her husband a skeptical look "Maybe talking to the Council is not the right job for you, after all. Thanks, though. Come on Ahsoka." Padmé deduced knowingly. Walking past him, Ahsoka followed "Hey!" Anakin called out, hating being ignored.

Ahsoka looked back with a grin "You wanted me to teach her politics, so that's what I'm going to do." Padmé told Anakin, not looking back.

* * *

 _At the Senate office building..._

When they entered her office, Padmé turned to Ahsoka "Ahsoka, could you please tell me why you basically broke down when you saw me?" Padmé asked, very worried. Ahsoka's breakdown had been on her mind basically since the senate had been dismissed, so she'd rather ask now rather than later. Ahsoka walked further into the office and sat in the chair and looked down. She didn't want to worry her friend but seeing her when she knows that once she goes back, she won't see her again.

Ahsoka took a deep breath "Sometimes the war gets to me, and I had a nightmare about dying in the war." Ahsoka admitted reluctantly. Padmé looked at her for a moment, then walked over and hugged her. After a few minutes, Padmé let her go "Most people think that the Jedi are unbeatable but we're not. What we are is human, we have emotion's, wants and needs. But almost nobody sees that because they either don't care or think that we're emotionless." Ahsoka furiously ranted, getting out of the chair and faced the wall.

"Why in the seven Sith hells did I think stepping back into the role of a Jedi would be easy!?" Ahsoka thought feeling exhausted. Besides feeling exhausted, she felt homesick. She missed her husband and their daughter, Mina. A few minutes of silence past and Ahsoka had pulled herself together and turned around to face her friend "Let's get started." She said determinedly.

Padmé looked at Ahsoka with uncertainty, but Ahsoka nodded signaling she was alright. Ahsoka noticed that the sun was starting to set, out of the corner of her eye. She looked at Padmé, seeing a thoughtful look on her face, Then sat on the corner of Padmé's desk, hoping they'd find a solution somehow.

"I really wish I could speak to senator Bonteri."Padmé thought out loud, wistfully. Ahsoka was twiddling her thumbs "Who's she?" Ahsoka asked now picking at her fingernails, making sure they're even.

Padmé turned to face Ahsoka "She is a senator of the confederacy of Independent systems." Padmé told her with no fear at all. Ahsoka looked up with the best surprised look she could muster "So, your friend is a pawn of Dooku's?" She said in disbelief. She still couldn't believe her mother-in-law ever agreed with the Sith lord in the first place, especially since he got her killed.

"Ahsoka, what a lot of people don't remember is that the CIS was a part of the Republic way before they were separatists." Padmé said knowingly frustrated. Yes, the Separatists broke away and people immediately labeled them traitors, but no one remembers that people might have families that are Separatists or friends.

"I was also friends with many senators that left, just because I don't agree with them, doesn't mean they're pawns."Padmé said, defending the senators who had no voice in the conversation. "If you think trying to negotiate is the best way, let's go see her and talk." Ahsoka said optimistically. "The chancellor and Count Dooku made it illegal for delegates of the Republic and the CIS to meet." Padmé informed her companion, somewhat sadly. "Illegal?" Ahsoka stated somewhat confused.

It didn't matter how many years had passed Ahsoka still thought that it being illegal for representatives to meet was the most idiotic thing ever. But that was part of Palpatine's plan wasn't it? "I would mean that it would legitimize the Separatists." Padmé said somewhat discouraged. Ahsoka hopped off the desk and walked in front of the window.

Looking at the sky, all the bright pink blending with the purple that was starting to set in "Aggressive negotiations is something Master and I go through all the time, I wonder if holding more peace talks might help stop this war." Ahsoka said hopefully. She knew the war wasn't going to cease with this attempt but one thing she was going to change was the fate of her mother-in-law, Mina Bonteri.

A smile graced Padmé face, turning to face Ahsoka "You gave me an idea. Could you use your special clearance as a Jedi to travel to a neutral world, such as Mandalore-" Padmé explained but was interrupted." "Yeah, that's right." Ahsoka said with a confused look on her face.

"Then we'd board a cargo ship to smuggle us behind enemy lines." Padmé finished explaining with a devious smirk on her face. "Smuggle us behind enemy lines, huh? I like how you think." Ahsoka smirked at her. "You know I can see how you and Master Skywalker get along so well, since you think a lot alike." Ahsoka said poking fun at her friend.

Padmé walked around the desk "I never noticed that we thought that much alike." Padmé admitted awkwardly, trying to sound convincing. "So, where we going?" Ahsoka asked curiously. "Raxas." Padmé answered positively.

* * *

When they got to Mandalore and boarded the cargo ship, Ahsoka was antsy because the day was almost up, wasn't it? She wanted to see Lux and Mina and maybe if she had a chance, warn her mother-in-law of an assassination attempt, So she calmed herself as much as she could.

 _ **"No, your day isn't done, yet Ahsoka." The daughter's voice echoed in her head. Ahsoka's eyes widened a little, she didn't know she is able to communicate with the daughter after she went back. Chuckling slightly "Yes, we're able to talk while you're in the past." The daughter confirmed for her.**_

 _ **Ahsoka sighed in relief "Thank the force. Well; I almost blew my cover this afternoon." Ahsoka thought somewhat nervous and scared that she did blow her cover. "No you didn't. What you had been a normal reaction to seeing Miss Amidala after so long." Daughter assured her counterpart. After leaving the order, Ahsoka had a hard time letting her emotions free.**_

 _ **Ahsoka smiled inwardly "Thank you, but for some reason I feel that somehow Padmé left a legacy, one that has more than a broken man and an adult daughter." Ahsoka said voicing an opinion she has had since she saw Padmé again.**_

 _ **She saw a mysterious smile on the Daughter's face "Maybe she does, you just haven't noticed yet." The daughter hinted knowingly. Ahsoka rolled her eyes "Of course you know what the secret is... you're still connected to the force." Ahsoka guessed knowingly, a little irritated. The daughter nodded "Yes, I know but you'll figure it out before you return to the future." The daughter assured the togruta. Ahsoka nodded and closed the connection.**_

Ahsoka noticed that The cargo ship was in the atmosphere of Raxas by the time she stopped speaking to the Daughter, was it because the conversation made time go faster or Raxas and Mandalore were actually closer than she realized. Both she and Padmé stood up, grabbed their luggage and walked to the exit and down the ramp on to the platform when both of them saw a droid coming towards them until someone stopped the droid to ask them something.

A woman appeared next to Ahsoka "Follow me." The woman said leading them to where Mina was. A beautiful woman in a satin and decorative dress turned around and smiled "Hello, old friend." Mina greeted with a smile. Padmé turned to Ahsoka "Ahsoka this is my friend, Mina Bonteri." Padmé introducing them cautiously.

Ahsoka looked at her mother-in-law skeptically "So you're a separatist." Ahsoka said bluntly. OK, she knew she was being rude but when they got to the house she'd say things that were better than what she said last time.

"Yes, what were you expecting, My dear." Mina responded with a smile. "Let's get out of here, I have a transport waiting over here." Mina told both of her companions, beckoning them to follow her.

* * *

 _At the Bonteri house..._

The three woman walked out of the transport and toward the house. "Lux! Come and help our guests with their luggage, please." Mina called out to her son. Lux hopped off of where he was sitting and walked down to the platform, walking towards Padmé and taking her bag "May I take your bag please." Lux asked politely as he grabbed the bag handle. Taking the bag, Lux turned to Ahsoka reaching for her bag handle "Thank you, but I can handle it." Ahsoka said declining his help, giving him a skeptical look. Lux gave her small nod and walked in front of her until she got to the door.

In the sitting room, Padmé looked out one of the windows, seeing Lux in the garden "I can't believe how much he's grown, Mina." Padmé said observing the young man, then turning to see Mina bring her a drink. Putting the drink in her friend's hand, she sighed "War might be going on, but time never stops." Mina commented knowingly.

Ahsoka, who was silent mostly "You know a lot of republicans think that you created this war." Ahsoka informed Mina bluntly. Padmé glared at her "Ahsoka!" Padmé snapped harshly at her. Mina waved it off "It's fine, what you say that Republicans think, the Separatists think the same. Lux's father was like that." Mina said wistfully.

Ahsoka walked sideways to try to meet Mina's face "Do you think it's possible for me to speak with him?" Ahsoka asked hopefully. Mina sighed sadly "If only it was possible... A year next week, Lux's father was setting up a base on Aargonar when clones ambushed the base, my husband fought the best he could but it wasn't enough." Mina explained with sorrow.

An awkward silence filled the room until Ahsoka broke it "I'm sorry, Senator about your husband. I'm going to go get some air." Ahsoka said excusing herself. Leaving the room she enters the garden, walking down the steps she could feel Lux observing her, his eye on her lightsaber particularly. "You're a Jedi knight, aren't you?" Lux asked knowingly. Ahsoka stopped and turned to look at him "I am, but why do you ask?" Ahsoka asks eyeing him curiously.

"Before the war, I was told the Jedi were good." Lux started to explain but she interrupted him "But?" Ahsoka prodded seeing the uncertain look in his eye. Hopping off the ledge he started to walk down until he was a few steps up from her " There's been a lot of killing and my friends think the Jedi are behind it." Lux finished explaining what people think. Ahsoka started to walk down the steps "I'm the first Jedi you've met aren't I?" Ahsoka assumed correctly. "Um, well, yes you are." Lux admitted, a little embarrassed.

Ahsoka smiled and gestured to herself "Well, what about me? Am I so bad?" Ahsoka asked him honestly. Looking up and down, Lux shook his head "Not at all." Lux confirmed with a smirk. Ahsoka groaned and rolled her eyes "Apparently whether Republican or Separatists, boys are the same." She concluded then started to walk away. Lux raced after her "Wait! How many of separatists have you actually met?" Lux asked curiously. Ahsoka looked at him and raised an eyebrow "What?" Ahsoka said confused.

"How many Separatists have you actually met? Droids don't count." Lux asked seriously. Ahsoka stopped walking and sighed "Besides military officers like Grievous and Ventress... none I guess. You and your mother are the first ones." Ahsoka admitted feeling a bit guilty about judging him.

Lux gestured to himself "Well, am I so bad?" He asked truthfully. Ahsoka smiled softly "Not at all." She admitted freely. They walked over to the gazebo and sat down on the setting in the middle and just talked for what seemed like forever.

* * *

 _The next afternoon..._

Padmé and Ahsoka were hidden in the wings of the Confederate Senate building listening to Mina make her plea. Voices were overlapping one another until a gravel silenced them. "How many lives on both sides have to end before we see the futility? Surely there's room in the galaxy for confederate and Republic planets to co-exist. I move that we immediately open peace negotiations with chancellor palpatine on Coruscant. " Mina declared confidently.

Ahsoka had a small smile on her face as she watched " _She really did her best to bring peace to both governments." She thought somewhat sadly but shook it off._ Not this time, she knew she'd get a chance to warn her. Voe Atell glared at Mina "The corporate alliance will never allow this to happen." Atell declared knowingly. Ahsoka rolled her eyes " _They don't give a damn." Ahsoka thought matter-of-factly._

"This is a democracy, and unlike the Republic, corporations do not rule us." Kerch Kushi told Atell that the corporations don't get a say. Cheers and a few nays were heard "Quiet." Dooku commanded and the cheers and nays quieted down. "In the accordance of the bylaws of the independent systems, a voice vote is required." Count Dooku declared, commencing the vote.

"Aye." Mina and several others declared their say, while a few others declare 'Nay'. "The Ayes have it." Dooku declared the motion for peace talks to commence. Mina looked in the direction of where Padmé and Ahsoka were hiding and gave a secretive smile. A closer step to peace or so they think.

* * *

 _A few hours later..._

At the boarding platform, five people arrived in a hurry. Ahsoka put a hand on her mother-in-law's shoulder "Senator, may I have a minute?" Ahsoka asked hopefully, cause it was now or she'd lose the chance. Mina gave her a questioning look "Alright, young one." Mina agreed wondering what Ahsoka wants to tell her. Walking away from both, Lux and Padmé "I think someone is going to assassinate you." Ahsoka bluntly revealed. Mina looked at her with a disbelieving look "Are you sure?" Mina asked Ahsoka terrified. Ahsoka nodded "I have a feeling that it will happen soon." She said knowingly. Originally, it happened only a few days after they left Raxas. "Can you keep this between you, me and Lux?" Ahsoka asked pleading. Mina raised a eyebrow "May I ask why?" she wondered. "I don't want to worry Padmé, in case nothing happens." Ahsoka explained trying to keep the worry out of her voice. Mina nodded "I will."Mina said promising to keep it to herself and a few others.

Ahsoka let out a breath of relief "Thank you." She replied gratefully. Both women walked back to where Padmé and Lux were. "I hope she heeds my warning." Ahsoka thought with all the hope she had.

Padmé smiled at her old friend "I guess this is goodbye." She said not really wanting to say goodbye. Mina steps forward "I've been disappointed before and yet I almost feel as though the tide has turned in the war. You should hurry." Mina said very hopeful and hurriedly, pulling Padmé's hood over her head. "Goodbye young one." Mina said solemnly.

Ahsoka gave a small nod to her, then turned to Lux "Do you really think the republic will vote for peace?" Lux asked with a hint of uncertainty in his voice. "I hope so, I wouldn't want to meet you on the battlefield... for your sake." Ahsoka said uncertainly with a little cheek. For a minute both teenagers gave each other small smiles until the moment was interrupted. Go, hurry you two." Mina hastened them to hurry. Ahsoka and Padmé lifted up their bags and walked toward the cargo ship.

After taking their seats, the last thing Ahsoka thought before the hatch closed was _"I hope I at least changed something for the better..."_ Ahsoka thought as she closed her eyes for some sleep.

* * *

 _In the chancellor's office, the next day..._

"Well, well,well this is a stunning development." Palpatine commented with some surprise in his voice. Your Excellency, we would remiss if not irresponsible to reject the separatists proposal." Palpatine turned with a smile "Of course." He said in a passive voice. "And an end to the fighting would mean there's no need to borrow money for more clones." Padmé said making an excellent point.

Putting down his glass and putting his hand around her arm "I can see why you want to believe so badly that the separatists want peace." Palpatine said trying to discourage the young woman. Padme had a confused look on her face "I don't understand." She said a little confused. "In the past, Whenever we reached out our hands in peace they've have been slapped away. Can we believe they're ready to sue for peace so easily?" Palpatine said skeptically, turning towards his desk. Lowering her voice "If I may speak with you in confidence, I know this is sincere. I've been in contact with my old friend, Mina Bonteri and the origin of the proposal lies with her." Padmé told him truthfully.

"Bonteri? How was the dialogue established?" Palpatine questioned with curiosity. Padmé looked at him weirdly "Does it matter, chancellor if the result is an end to the war?" Padmé said with some hope. Palpatine brushed a hand against her "I see your point, my child." He said putting both hands behind his back and turned to Mas Amedda "We shall put the vote to the floor." He decided regally.

Ahsoka could feel her blood pressure go up, the man has no boundaries. He's playing Padmé like a violin, and she can do absolutely nothing about it. Good thing her force shields are unbreakable right now _"Just wait Sidious... You won't be able to hide when I'm back in my own time." Ahsoka thought knowing it's him who turned everything upside down, she'll avenge her sister, brother and the rest of the Jedi._

* * *

 _During the senate vote..._

The Senate was actually giving the peace talks a chance but Ahsoka knew that the power would go out in three... Two...one. The room became dark for a second but shortly afterward the emergency power kicked on. Ahsoka leapt off the ledge she was sitting on, looking panicked. After a few minutes, Senator Saam spoke "The attack on the power generator was confirmed as a separatist attack! They must pay for what they've done." He said accusingly.

"But the Separatist congress that issued the bill of peace." Padmé reminded the delegates. "Obviously a tactic to lower our defenses and launch this attack." Mas Amedda declared accusingly. Padmé shook her head "No, that's not true." Padmé protested the other senators line of thinking.

"I move to immediately deregulate the banks." Burtoni proposed to the senate. Another senator shouted that they needed a bank plan to get more troops on the battlefield and most of the other senator agreed with him. Palpatine sighed "It seems we've got no choice... To ensure the safety of the republic we must deregulate the banks." Palpatine said in a regretful tone.

Ahsoka had a thoughtful look on her face _"Why didn't the clones on the lower levels didn't know if there were assassin droids, credentials and disguises or not?"_ She thought a little disappointed that they didn't recognize any assassin droid.

* * *

 _After the the senate_ _Meeting..._

After Naboo's repulsor pod returned to its place, Padmé walked to Ahsoka "I can't believe this happened." Padmé said in disbelief. Ahsoka shook her head "I can't either, but I don't think that Senator Bonteri was behind it." Ahsoka said knowing that the senator had nothing to do with the attack on the power grid.

Padmé nodded "I know she wasn't behind it either." Padmé said confidently, knowing her friend better than that. "Come on, I guess it's time to see Master Skywalker, right?" Ahsoka said not looking forward to him saying "I told you so." in his own way but it's either now or later... she chooses now. Padmé nodded, put her arm over Ahsoka's shoulder and exited the senate chambers. Walking down the hall, She barely notices the red tint everywhere. They see Anakin talking to another senator but he excuses himself to talk to them.

Removing her arm from around Ahsoka's shoulder "I'm returning your padawan." Padmé said cordial with a defeated tone. "I'm sorry your talks with Bonteri failed." Anakin said with little sympathy. Ahsoka had a gaped look on her face "How did you know?" She asked in surprise. Anakin narrowed his eyes at his student "We have eyes and ears everywhere, Ahsoka. That was dangerous and careless, going to Raxas, not to mention illegal. You went too far this time" Anakin reprimanded her, gesturing his index finger to make a point then glancing at Padmé then turned his gaze back to her.

As they started walking, Ahsoka couldn't take the lecture lying down "You would do the same. You do it all the time, besides how are we going to end the war? Take over every Separatist system? That would take years or more." Ahsoka rebuked Anakin's logic. He did stuff around the typical way of doing it all the time, why shouldn't she try to bring peace while working around the rules? "You went too far this time." Anakin said, effectively ending the conversation.

* * *

 _Later that night..._

After she and Anakin got back to their apartment in the Jedi Temple, He continued his lecture on how irresponsible it was for both her and Padmé to even try to do that at all, and that went on for hours or at least until the Coruscanti sun went down.

Ahsoka had enough, so she excused herself and went to her room and sat on her bed. Ahsoka took a deep breath to calm herself and focus on meditating. A few minutes later, she felt the presence of the daughter.

 ** _"Hello Ahsoka." The daughter said softly. The daughter saw everything that happened today and was hopeful about the fate of Mina Bonteri, "Hello" Ahsoka responded very exhausted. "Tired?" The daughter said with a small chuckle. Ahsoka nodded speedily "I never thought it would be that hard to act like a Jedi, ignore that Sidious is under my nose this whole time and resist the urge to tell people I trust that I'm from the future." Ahsoka told her with an underlying tone of frustration._**

 ** _"Yes, I suppose it would be hard, but don't worry only two more days than you'll be back in your time." The daughter said, trying to sooth her counterpart. Ahsoka groaned "Two more days?! I could barely handle the first!" Ahsoka exclaimed with surprise on her face. The daughter sighed "Calm down, Ahsoka." She said sending calming waves to Ahsoka. "How do I go to the next day?" Ahsoka asked more calm than she was a few minutes ago. All you have to do is think of the next day when you go to sleep." Ahsoka nodded and started to fall asleep "Do you know if my attempt to save Mina Bonteri was successful?" Ahsoka asked getting more sleepy by the second. Daughter smiled at her "I am hopeful that you succeeded." She informed her softly._**

As Ahsoka fell deeper asleep the one thing she thought of was one of the life changing days of her life, The day she, Obi-wan and Anakin went to Mortis.

* * *

 **Well, that chapters FINALLY finished. Anyway, yes I did almost the whole episode but I think Ahsoka regretted how she talked to Senator Bonteri the first time around and some of the way she talked to Lux was part of their friendship. Anyway, please Review, Alert and favorite my story and I'll have a new chapter next week. ~CSA**


	3. Day 2 part 1

**Here we are... when Ahsoka has to face one of the most influential day's of her life: Mortis. I think it was obvious that I chose this day because so many things happened and I always wondered how she coped with the events. I want to thank everybody who viewed, faved, reviewed and alerted this story because it makes me very happy. Also, Team Ahsoka recently had their first anniversary and she had an Ask me Anything to celebrate and she chose MY question as one of them that she answered and I've been freaking out since. Anyway, I don't own ANYTHING, Disney and Lucasfilm does. Happy belated Tano tuesday and Happy Ahsoka lives day! Also, please review! Also sorry this is late.**

 **Bold- Visions**

 _ **Bold and Italic-Speaking through bond**_

 _Italic-Thoughts_

 **Bold,** _Italic and_ Underline- Thoughts during a vision.

* * *

Ahsoka woke up slowly at first but then remembered what she chose for her second day... she shot up and started breathing heavily... Mortis. The place that still holds terrifying memories for her. She couldn't count how many times she's woken up from a nightmare about the place or re-lived the lightsaber duel against Anakin and Obi-wan. She heard footsteps outside her bedroom door.

"Snips? I know you're awake. Come on, we need to go." Anakin's muffled voice said urgently outside her door. Ahsoka felt herself calm... for now, Anakin's voice had always calmed her after she got worked up or woke up after a nightmare. Ahsoka groaned "Alright, I'm up." She called out grumpily, wanting to just stay in bed. Getting out of bed, she stretched her arms over her head.

Walking to the kitchen, she saw Anakin finishing breakfast "Finally! now let's go." He said getting up and putting his plate in the sink, grabbing an apple and tossing to her. Ahsoka caught it with one hand "Whoa, what's the hurry?" Ahsoka asked confused as he hastened her out of their appartment. As they start to walk Anakin started to explain "The Jedi Council received as distress signal, which would be alright but, the thing is it's a code that hasn't been used in 2,000 years and from beyond the outer rim in the Chrelythiumn system." Anakin finished with some curiosity in his tone.

"Maybe the code they used was the only one they had?" Ahsoka suggested as she finished her apple and throwing it away. Anakin gave her a disbelieving look and a shrug "I don't know... but you, me and Obi-wan are going to go where the distress call originated with a heavily armed Jedi cruiser." He explained in neutral tone. Ahsoka nodded as they arrived at the platform to see master Yoda and Obi-wan waiting for them.

"There you are... which one of you slept in this time?" Obi-wan asked in teasing voice. Immediately Ahsoka and Anakin pointed to each other "Him." Ahsoka said at the same time Anakin said "Her.". Obi-wan just shook his head, amused. Master Yoda gave a small smile then tapped his gimer stick twice "Amusing that was, but dire this is. Find where the signal originated you will. Good luck and May the force be with you." Yoda said confidently and knowingly.

"Yes, Master Yoda." The three Jedi responded automatically. Obi-wan, Anakin and Ahsoka walked towards the ship, up the ramp, closed the ramp and got in the cockpit and took off.

* * *

While she knew it would be a few hours before they'd get to the rendezvous point but every parsec the ship gains the more anxious she gets, Ahsoka wanted to avoid the brother but she knew it was inevitable that she couldn't... She needed to be under his influence... " _Ugh, why is everything so complicated?!" Ahsoka thought as she put her head in her hands._ She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard someone ask her something "Huh? what you'd say, Master?" She said as she didn't hear what he said.

"Ahsoka, I asked if you were alright?" Obi-wan said looking at her concerned. Ahsoka looked embarrassed "Sorry, Master Obi-wan, I have an unsettling feeling something's going to happen." She explained a little uneasy. Anakin and Obi-wan looked at each other, then Obi-wan looked back at her "What uneasy feeling Snips?" Anakin inquired curiously, raising an eyebrow.

Ahsoka shook her head, frowning "It's just an uneasy feeling... I don't know how to describe it right now." Ahsoka said uncertain. She couldn't tell them, she knew but It was so hard because she knew this trip would change them. Huge in some ways and little in others.

"How long it we get there?" Ahsoka asked wanting to get this over with. "Just a few minutes, Soka." Anakin assured her with a small smile. Obi-wan looks at her with concern "I'm alright Master, I promise." Ahsoka insisted with a comforting smile. Obi-wan nodded and turned his chair

 _ **"Everything happens for a reason, Young one." The daughter's voice gently reminds her as it echoes in her head. Ahsoka was glad to that voice because it calms her almost as easily as Anakin's does. Ahsoka snapped out of her thoughts as they reached the rendezvous point.**_

Anakin commed Rex "Rex, Rex do you read me? We're at the rendezvous point awaiting your arrival. Where are you?" Anakin ordered as he tried to stay calm. Rex looked at him like he was crazy "Sir We're at the rendezvous point but there's no sign of you on our scanners." Rex told him in a knowing tone. Anakin looked skeptical on the com "Oh, come on! that's impossible, something's wrong. We're at the exact same coordinance where the call originated but there's nothing here. Rex is at the **exact** same coordinance but he's not here." Anakin exclaimed in a disbelieving tone.

Obi-wan, who was looking at Anakin turned his head to look through the window of the cockpit "This is getting interesting." Obi-wan said with concern. Unable- to- find you, sir." Rex tried to say but the hologram kept going in and out. Looking at the scanner "It looks like something's blocking the signal." Ahsoka said certainly. Then the systems in the ship flicker then shut off. While Obi-wan was trying to resurrect the power, Ahsoka knew better.

Ahsoka had a determined look "Everything's dead, even the life support." She said frustrated. "Hmm, This is really strange." Anakin said, a little freaked out. As he finished saying that, the ship's power came back "Well, look at that. There's nothing to worry about after all." Obi-wan said lightly. Ahsoka looked out of the window and saw a black diamond like structure with red lining on the side "Then what in the Kriffing Hell is that!" Ahsoka exclaimed in panic. She felt panic spread through her, the experiences she made at Mortis is something she's never really told anyone but she would trade them for the galaxy.

She saw Anakin try to turn and go back but the ship would do anything "I think that we're stuck in some kind of tractor beam." Obi-wan concluded seeing how no matter how hard Anakin tries he can't change the direction of the ship. The structure as they got closer opened up a little bit revealing a bright light that engulfs them completely as they enter the structure.

* * *

 _In Mortis..._

The bright light faded and out of the window of the cockpit you could see plants and trees as far as the eyes could see. The three of them exit the cockpit then the ship, and marvel of the scenery around them. The three of them gaped at how much of the force they felt throughout the planet. "Do you feel it?" Obi-wan asked Anakin in wonder. Anakin nodded "The force is very strong here." He said looking around. Everything was quiet for a few minutes until...

"Are you the one?" A melodious voice that echoes a bit questioned. Anakin looks around kind of confused "Huh? What? Did you hear that?" Anakin asked Ahsoka and Obi-wan. Looking at the landscape through electrobinoculars Obi-wan shook his head "I didn't hear anything." Obi-wan said nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders, thinking that Anakin was seeing things. "Are you the one?" the melodious voice asked again. The three Jedi turn around and see a beautiful woman with green flowing hair, a yellow dress with a plunging neckline and a glow that surrounds her entire body.

"Hello."Obi-wan said with hesitance in his voice. Anakin crossed his arms "Who are you?" Anakin said with a untrusting look on his face. Stepping forward and putting her hands together over her heart "I am Daughter. Are you the one?" Daughter introduced herself, then asked again. "Umm... The one what?" Anakin asked back, not knowing what "one" she was asking about. Looking certain at the three "I will take you to him." She said kind of ordering them to follow her "Him who?" Ahsoka asked with a confused look on her face. At the same time "Did you bring us here?" Obi-wan spoke up, wanting answers. The Daughter ignored their questions "I will take you to him, we must have shelter by night fall." She said a little urgency in her voice. As she started to walk away, Anakin turns to Obi-wan and Ahsoka "And we thought the planet was strange, how about this one?" Anakin asked both of them, trying not to let the Daughter hear.

"We'll be fine, as long as we stay together." Obi-wan said calmly, mostly to calm Anakin and Ahsoka. Then they follow the daughter, as they climb the terrain to follow her, they notice that the scenery started to change to what it would look like during fall. "Have you noticed that the seasons seem to change with the time of day?" Obi-wan observantly asked them. Turning his head a bit "Yeah" Anakin agreed. Ahsoka looked to the side "And there's no animals." She quipped, noticing it was mostly scenery.

"Can't you sense it?" Obi-wan asked with a concentrating look on his face. "Yes ever since we arrived, the force is very strong" Anakin said in wonder. "A interverse like any other I've felt before. Be wary"Obi-wan said cautioning both of them while pushing away a branch, looking downward to Ahsoka. Anakin couldn't stand not knowing anymore "Excuse me, who are you taking us to?" Anakin asked impatiently. Looking off to the side "Why, the father, of course." The daughter stated as though it was obvious. "Of course." Ahsoka stated sarcastically.

"And what exactly are you?" Obi-wan asked prodding gently, trying to get some information. "We are the ones who guard the power. The beginning, the middle and the end." The daughter explained in a mysterious tone. Anakin leaned back "Glad she cleared that up for us." Anakin quipped sarcastically. As they walked further ahead, all the plants and the light in general have started to die before their eyes. they walked a few more steps "Hey, look out!" Anakin shouted suddenly, pointing upward moving fast to push the daughter to safety. While Anakin did that, Ahsoka and Obi-wan stepped away as fast as they could but Obi-wan slipped and was hanging on by gripping the ledge of the path.

* * *

 _With Ahsoka and Obi-wan..._

Ahsoka crouched down and grabbed Obi-wan's forearm and pulling him up to safety "Thanks." Obi-wan said a little breathless. Ahsoka smiled softly "you're welcome." She said calmly as Obi-wan stood up. Obi-wan groaned " Looks like we're not getting through this way." He said looking at how big the rock is and how its blocking their way. Ahsoka had a neutral look on her face "Let's comm. Master Skywalker." She suggested calmly. Obi-wan smiled in relief "Good idea." Obi-wan said trying to get himself together. Using his comm. link "Anakin are you alright?" Obi-wan asked with an undertone of worry. "Yeah, but our friend has run off!"Anakin said ,starting off irritated but finished with a yell. Looking at the daughter walk further away Anakin sighed "Go back to the ship and try to sent out another distress call. "I'll follow her and try to find out how to get off this rock." Anakin stated with a hint of anger and irritation in his tone. "And if this is a trap?" Obi-wan asked, knowing a lot of the time they get caught in traps easily.

"Then I'm not going to wait to find out." Anakin snapped very impatient. Obi-wan felt his blood pressure rise "Stop. Wait for us to find another way around and meet you.. uh. Anakin." Obi-wan said ever the level headed one out of the three, as the comm. suddenly fizzled out. Shaking his head and folding his arms across his chest "So reckless and impatient." Obi-wan said a little irritated Ahsoka stepped forward two steps "He'll find her." She said optimistically. he looked at the young girl "Yes and what else?" Obi-wan said knowing that Anakin would get himself in a mess as always.

Both Jedi looked up to see dark clouds starting to roll in and they could hear the thunder in the distance "Storms coming." Ahsoka said a little alarmed. then both her and Obi-wan walked down the path they came as fast as they could to find shelter before it started to rain. _"It was rare to see Obi-wan worried about his friends."_ Ahsoka thought during the journey, but she knew that he worried more than others knew. Obi-wan cared for her and Anakin. Her as a niece or little sister. Anakin as the brother he never got the chance to have.

They reached the area they were entering where their ship was but it had disappeared into thin air. Both Obi-wan and Ahsoka gaped at the sight that wasn't. "The ship's gone." Ahsoka said in a shocked yet curious tone. "Yes, I see that." Obi-wan said stating the obvious. "But it was here no question what so ever." Ahsoka said with the best shocked tone she could muster. Doing this day twice was stressful enough without what was coming next.

"And look, everything's dying." Ahsoka observed, noticing that the area around her got darker. She could feel the him coming closer like he's crawling all over her as if he's a parasite. She turns around seeing the crux of her nightmares, a man dressed in black from head to toe, his head has red stripes on each side of his head with his skin is white and his eyes are mostly black but the pupils were blood red floated down to the ground. "Did you lose something? You didn't do as you were asked." The son asked nonchalantly, then told them knowingly.

Ahsoka grabbed one of her lightsabers from her belt and ignited it holding it away from her body, using a reverse shein grip. At the same time "And what was that?" Obi-wan retorted as brave as he could. "My sister said to wait." the son reminded them, probably because they didn't listen. Obi-wan gave him a clueless look "Did she now? Well we were unfortunately separated" He said playfully then finished with a serious voice. Ahsoka was glaring at the son while Obi-wan tried to negotiate "We'd like our ship back if you don't mind." Obi-wan asked nicely as he could. The son gritted his teeth "Not yet!" He snapped at the two of them. Then stepped in front of Obi-wan "Is it true that he's the chosen one?" The son questioned as nicely as he could.

That question Ahsoka grabbed her shoto, while Obi-wan grabbed his lightsaber and they both ignited them. Her shoto was directed behind her while obi-wan's was in front of him in a defensive position, neither one knowing if they should attack the son yet. "What do you know of such things?" Obi-wan questioned back, glaring at the mysterious being. "What is about to happen shall occur, whether you like it or not." The son said knowingly and darkly, waving his hand sideways shutting off both Jedi's lightsabers. Both Ahsoka and Obi-wan looked at their lightsabers in surprise "You are sith!" Obi-wan accused certain, pointing his finger at the powerful deity. Yes and no. The storms here are lethal. If you want to survive the night you should find shelter." The son admitted truthfully. then turned and transformed into a gargoyle and flew away.

Turning to Obi-wan, Ahsoka turned to face Obi-wan as the rain was pouring down around them "What in the universe was that?!" Ahsoka exclaimed not exactly believing what she saw, even though she saw it before. He looked where the gargoyle flew off "I'm not quite sure..." Obi-wan said in confusion and disbelief. The thunder rumbles and lightning strikes only a few feet away. "Come into that cave." Obi-wan said urgently, running into the cave as fast as they both could.

* * *

 _In the cave sometime later..._

Obi-wan looked over at Ahsoka, who was asleep and smiled " _She needs rest after everything that's happened." He thought remembering Anakin coming to him and ranting about what Ahsoka said about taking over every separatist system or trying to make peace. Obi-wan sighed "She's right... we need to try and make peace not take over..." He thought, surprised at how wise she was at a young age._ While he didn't agree about how Ahsoka and Senator Amidala got the peace intuitive through... they had their hearts in the right place.

Suddenly he feel the force shift, turning his head he saw nothing, just Ahsoka sleeping then turned his head the other way also seeing nothing "Obi-wan have you done what I asked? Have you trained the boy?" Qui-gon questioned Obi-wan, genuine curiosity in his voice. Jumping up, then stepping on the ledge he was previously sitting on "Master Qui-gon, How are you here?" Obi-wan asks the ghost, igniting his lightsaber as he talked. "I am here because you are here." Qui-gon rebuked vaguely, walking to the right and turning his back away from Obi-wan.

 _"Same old Qui-gon. Always vague while trying to teach something or reveal something." Obi-wan thought frustrated yet nostalgic at the same time._ "No.. I-I don't understand... What is this place? Obi-wan asked the ghost of his former master, trying to figure out what the kriffing hell is this place. "Unlike any other. A conduit for which the force of the entire universe flows." Qui-gon explained knowingly yet mysteriously. Obi-wan looked at Qui-gon's ghost with fear in his eyes "Are we in danger?" Obi-wan asked hesitantly.

This planet is both a amplifier and a magnet. Three are here that seek Skywalker, they, like me believe that he's the chosen one." Qui-gon continued explaining until he was finished, his eyes turning toward his padawans direction. extinguishing his blade, he sighed "You were right. The force within him is stronger than any known Jedi... I've trained him the best I could, but he's still willful and balance eludes him." Obi-wan admitted truthfully, hoping he didn't fail his master.

"If he is the chosen one, he will discover it here." Qui-gon said, concluding that he will find balance, What kind he wasn't sure. "And if not?'Obi-wan countered his master's conclusion. Turning around with a neutral face "Then you must realize with his power, this is a very dangerous place for him to be." Qui-gon advised Obi-wan wisely before disappearing and thunder could be heard from outside.

Obi-wan held his chin in his hand, a inquisitive look on his face... trying to think whether what he just experienced was real or was in his head.

* * *

Ahsoka felt something, so she opened her eyes turning her head trying to find the disturbance but she couldn't. "Hello Ahsoka tano." A deep voice greeted, friendly. Looking around she couldn't see anyone until she saw a person appear who, was standing near the fire "Who are you?" Ahsoka demanded, pulling out her lightsabers, igniting them positioning one on top to the left and the other on bottom to the right. The person walks towards her until he's a few feet away from her. Now that he wasn't blocked by the fire, she saw that he had blond hair, blue eyes, clad in black from head to toe and was about 5' 8" tall. Giving a small smile "I'm Luke." He revealed mysteriously. Ahsoka could feel that he was telling the truth but he was hiding a few things.

They stared at each other for a few minutes, then Luke held out his hand "Take my hand." Luke asked her, holding out his hand. Ahsoka looked at him skeptically "Why should I?" She said, not really trusting looked at her seriously "All the question you have will be answered." Luke said knowingly, still holding his hand out. Lowering her lightsabers, extinguishing them and clipping them to her belt. Grabbing his hand, she felt herself enter a vision of sorts

 _ **~Ahsoka's Vision~**_

 **She saw a battle above Coruscant, Obi-wan and Anakin, in their Jedi starfighters, flying towards a huge flagship. The scene changed to where the two of them were fighting the Count until Dooku used the force to fling Obi-wan into the railing of upper platform, which made the Jedi master be knocked unconscious and pulled the platform to make sure he stayed down. "Oh, Kriff! Dooku will antagonize Anakin until he does something stupid!" Ahsoka thought in dismay, knowing Anakin when Dooku riles him up. She looks at Luke and he nods, confirming Anakin does something reckless.**

 **She watched as both of them lock lightsabers, Dooku goads him "I sense great fear in you Skywalker. You have hate, you have anger but you don't use them." Dooku goads, groaning as he tries to overpower Anakin. The lock brakes and both of them clash their lightsabers together several times until Dooku made a mistake and Anakin cut off both his hands. Anakin caught Dooku's red lightsaber and crossed the lightsabers, putting Dooku's head in a lightsaber lock.**

 **"Good Anakin, good. Kill him. Kill him now." The Chancellor said gleefully then deadly. Ahsoka could see that Anakin was considering killing Dooku, while Ahsoka wouldn't blame him with their history, but it wasn't the Jedi way. "I shouldn't" Anakin acknowledged, trying to figure out if it was the right thing to do. Ahsoka could stand there and keep quiet anymore "Please, Anakin! DON'T do it! Not only is it not the Jedi way, it'll haunt you for the rest of your life!" She begged desperately, her eyes welling up in tears. She felt a hand on her shoulder "He can't hear you, nobody can. We can only observe." Luke told her knowingly as Anakin beheaded Dooku.**

 **Ahsoka started crying "I should've been there not on Mandalore." She said, regretting not being there for her brother. Luke shook his head "Don't forget, if you were still a Jedi you would've been struck down with the others." Luke reminded Ahsoka gently, sending calming waves through the force. Ahsoka calms down as the scene changes to where they arrive at the senate building.**

 **She sees Anakin talk to Senator Organa, she followed him hearing "The war will continue until General Grievous is spare parts." Anakin told Bail certainly. Bail sighs "I'll do everything I can in the senate." Bail said weary, smiling hopefully. Anakin held up a hand "Excuse me." Anakin said politely. Bail nodded "Certainly." Bail said nodding and joining the other senators along with R2-D2 and C-3po.**

 **Seeing Anakin sprint behind the pillars into the shadow's, she followed him seeing him pick up and twirl someone and kiss them. When he put the person down you could clearly see it was Padmé, his secret wife. "Oh, Anakin." Padmé said, breathing a sigh of relief. Smiling, Anakin kissed her "I missed you Padmé." Anakin admitted happily. Padmé pulled away "Wait, not here." She said, afraid someone would see them.**

 **"Yes here. I'm tired of all the deception. I don't care that they know we're married." Anakin ranted, frustrated with the secret. Padmé pulled away from her husband's embrace, looking at him with a non-joking glare "Anakin, don't say things like that." She reprimanded him, embracing him once more. Anakin could feel his wife shaking as he held her. He pulled away, giving her a serious look "You're trembling, what's going on?" Anakin asked, wanting an answer.**

 **Looking at him with happiness "Something wonderful has happened. Ani, I'm pregnant." Padmé revealed, a smile gracing her face instantly. Anakin's face had several emotions happy, worry, terrified but for now happiness won out "That's- that's wonderful." He said, a huge smile on his face. A look of worry was on Padmé's "What are we going to do?" She asked scared, wondering what the future holds. "We're not going to worry right now. This is the happiest moment of my life." Anakin said ecstatic, a huge smile on his face.**

 **The scene changes again to Padmé screaming "Anakin, Anakin, help me!" She shouted in distress. You could hear a baby crying in the background. Then Padmé screams and the vision ends. Anakin shot up, breathing heavily swinging his legs over to the side, turning his head to see Padmé sound asleep. Putting his head in his hands for a minute then getting up, putting on his robe and walking out of the bedroom into the living room.**

 **Ahsoka followed Anakin, seeing him sitting on an arm of the couch. Ahsoka saw Padmé come out of the bedroom and over to him putting a hand on his shoulder "What's bothering you?" Padmé asked worry laced in her voice. Avoiding her eyes "Nothing, I remember giving this to you." Anakin said smiling, grabbing the pendant he gave her when they were kids hoping to change the subject. Looking at him with worry, she sighed "How long is it going to take for us to be honest with each other?" Padmé asks him, exasperated at him dodging the question.**

 **Anakin sighed "It was a dream..." He admitted wanting to get it off his chest. She looked at him, worried "Bad?" Padmé assumed correctly. "Just like the ones about my mother before she died." Anakin continued explaining, then got up, walked over to the veranda and turned to face her "You die in childbirth." Anakin revealed with certainty. "And the baby?" Padmé asked worriedly, putting a hand to her stomach. "I don't know." Anakin told her, agony in his voice. Padmé walked toward him "It's only a dream." She said, hopefully. The same thing couldn't happen twice, could it? "I won't let this one become real." Anakin said with conviction and desperation.**

 **Padmé looked at Anakin, thoughtfully "Do you think Obi-wan might be able to help us?" She asked hopefully, hoping their friend would help. But Anakin shook his head "We don't need his help. Our baby is a blessing just like Grace is." Anakin said, turning down her suggestion and predicted knowingly. Ahsoka had tears in her eyes as the scene changed, she noticed that she and Luke were in the Chancellor's office. Ahsoka felt her blood pressure spike as she watches this. "Anakin I'm appointing you to be my personal representative on the Jedi council." Palpatine told the jedi knight with a devious smile on his face. "Me-A master? Thank you sir, but the council elects its own members, they'll never accept this." Anakin protested shocked and knowingly.**

 **The scene changed again this time to Anakin standing before the Jedi council. "Allow this appointment lightly the council does not." Yoda reminds Anakin sternly. "I understand." Anakin said stoically. You're on this council, but we do not grant you the rank of master." Master Windu relented but shot down Anakin's hopes of being a master. Anakin started to rant about how it was unfair that he was on the council and not a Master until Windu interrupted "Take a seat young Skywalker." Windu orders sternly, glaring at him. Anakin nodded and went to his seat. The rest of the meeting was the masters deciding that Obi-wan would go to Utapau.**

 **The scene changed to Anakin walking with Obi-wan "You're going to need me on this one, master." Anakin said knowingly. They stopped at the entrance of the hangar "Oh, I'm sure, but it might be a wild bantha chase." Obi-wan said nonchalantly. Anakin sighed "Master, I've disappointed you. I haven't been very appreciative of your training... I've been arrogant and I apologize. I've just been frustrated with the council. " Anakin admitted regretfully. Obi-wan smiled "You are strong and wise, Anakin and I'm very proud of you. You are a greater Jedi than I can ever hope to be. Be patient, it won't be long before the Council make you a Jedi master." Obi-wan said confidently, walking towards the transport but stopped when he heard Anakin call his name. "Obi-wan, may the force be with you." Anakin said with a half smile. "Good-bye old friend, may the force be with you." Obi-wan said with a sad smile.**

 **The scene changed to Anakin arriving at the chancellor's office with urgent news that Obi-wan has engaged general grievous. As the conversation went on, Palpatine and Anakin were walking out of his office "Let me help you break through the subtleties of the force." He said silkily. Anakin turned his head, looking at Palpatine "How do you know the way's of the force?" Anakin asked his senses on alert. "My master taught me all about the force, even the darkside." Palpatine said darkly and silkily. Circling around him, Anakin stopped in front of Sidious "Only through me you'll gain a greater power than any Jedi and you will save your wife from certain death." Palpatine said power hunger then knowingly "You're the sith lord!" Anakin accused angrily glaring at him, igniting his lightsaber. "I feel your anger. It gives you focus." Palpatine said as if he could taste it. Walking a few steps ahead "Are you going to kill me?" He asked as though he was expecting him to. Anakin's glare intensifies "I would certainly like to." Anakin growls anger overshadowing his force presence. "Good." Palpatine praises him "I'm going to turn you over to the Jedi council." Anakin decided, extinguishing his lightsaber. "As you should, but your not certain of their intentions are you." Palpatine agreed but also making him doubt his decision. Ahsoka sighed with relief.**

 **The next scene was Anakin approaching Master Windu "Master windu,I must talk with you." Anakin said urgently. Mace turned to Anakin "Skywalker, we just got word that Obi-wan has destroyed general Grievous. We're on our way to make sure the Chancellor returns emergency power to the senate." Mace windu says as he walks towards transport that has Kit fisto and a few other Jedi in there. Sighing and shaking his head "He won't give up his power, I just learned a terrible truth. I think Chancellor Palpatine is a sith lord." Anakin told Master windu seriously. Windu stopped walking and turned to face Anakin "A sith lord?" Windu repeated in a disbelieving tone. Ahsoka rolled her eyes _"Never believed him... so why would he now when he's telling the truth?" She thought sarcastically._ "Yes the one we've been looking for. He knows the ways of the force." Anakin said seriously and knowingly, looking away sideways. Windu nodded "If what you told me is true, you've earned my trust. Wait in the council chambers until we return. I sense confusion in you skywalker" Windu ordered Anakin knowingly.**

 **"Kriffing Finally!" Ahsoka exclaimed about Windu trusting Anakin. The scene changed to Mace Windu pointing his Purple lightsaber to Sidious's neck and Anakin arriving at that moment "You are under arrest, my lord." Windu said with finality. Sidious looked over seeing Anakin standing a few feet away "Anakin! I told you it would come to this! The Jedi are taking over!" Sidious exclaimed trying his best to sway Anakin. "The oppression of the sith will never return. You have lost." Windu said knowingly, glaring at the fallen Sith. "No, No You will die!" Sidious declared, shooting force lightning from his finger tips. Windu blocks the lightning with his lightsaber and almost instantly Sidious's face starts to age "He's a traitor!" Sidious shouted using his energy to push windu away.**

 **"He is the traitor!" Windu shouted groaning as he tries to keep the lightning from hitting any of them. As the wrinkles get deeper Sidious started to beg for mercy saying he too weak "I can save the one you love. You must choose." Sidious told Anakin. The lightning ceased Anakin stood taller with a determined face as Windu was about to deliver the killing blow, Anakin pleaded saying that he needed him, that he needed to stand trial. Windu retorted saying Sidious had control of the senate and the courts that he was too dangerous to be left alive. Anakin sliced Windu's hand off with his lightsaber. While Windu screamed, Sidious electrocuted him out of the window.**

 **Anakin looked in horror in shock at what he'd Sidious stands up to face him "You're fulfilling your destiny, Anakin. Become my apprentice. Learn the darkside of the force." Sidious enticing him to join. Breathing heavily, he kneels before the Sith lord "I will do... whatever you ask just help me save Padmé's life I can't live without her." He begged pleading helplessly. Sidious smiled sadistically "Good... From now on you'll be known as... Darth Vader." Sidious said, christening Anakin as a Sith.**

 **The rest of the scene was horrifying to Ahsoka but, when she looked at Luke he was barely displaying any emotion. "Isn't this affecting you at all?!" She exclaimed, finding it weird that Luke hadn't shed a tear. "More than you know." Luke said with several emotions swirling in his eyes. Ahsoka was confused by that comment but brushed it off.**

 **They were now seeing Anakin or Vader leading legions of clones up the Jedi temple. While clones went shooting at the padawans, Vader went for the Council chambers, where the younglings were. Vader stood there looking at the younglings when one stepped forward "Master Skywalker, what are we going to do?" The youngling asked innocently. Ahsoka saw Vader just stare for a minute then ignite his lightsaber.**

 **The next scene was less destructive I guess you could say... Anakin met padmé with an embrace and a kiss "Are you alright? I was so worried about you. I heard there was a attack on the Jedi temple. You could see the smoke from here" She asked him worried and breathlessly. Anakin nodded "I'm fine. I came to see that you and the baby are safe." He assured her, worried about her and their child. "What's happening?" Padmé asked confused and wanting an answer. "The Jedi tried to overthrow the republic." He told her deadly serious. Padme gaped at the news "I don't believe that!" She said in disbelief. "I saw Master Windu attempt to assassinate the chancellor myself." Anakin insisted convincingly. Padmé, wided eyed stared at Anakin "Oh, Anakin. What are you going to do?" She asked, scared out of her wits. Turning around, walking away a bit then turning around and walking back to her "I will not betray the republic. My loyalties lie with the chancellor, and the senate... and with you." Anakin declared softly, his human hand rubbing her earlobe.**

 **"The chancellor has given me a mission. The separatist leaders are on Mustafar. I'm joining there to end this war." He declared softly but his voice turned hard as he finished. "Don't worry my love everything will soon be set right." He assured her softly, then walked to his speeder and left. Ahsoka could hear threepio tell Artoo that he was under a lot of stress.**

 **They were still at Padmé's apartment, but it was day and Obi-wan looked worried at Padmé "When was the last time you saw him?" Obi-wan asked her, hoping she'd tell him. "Yesterday." Padmé said breathlessly, walking down some steps wondering why he wants to know. "Do you know where he is now?" He asked hoping she would tell him. "No" She denied, but she did know. "Padmé, I must find him. He's in very grave danger." Obi-wan revealed to her, holding back emotion. Padmé whipped around to face him "From the Sith?" She guessed, hopefully. Obi-wan had a somber expression on his face "From himself. Padmé, Anakin has turned to the darkside." He said sorrowfully, his eyes swirling with sadness. Padmé backed away "You're wrong. How can you even say that?!" She exclaimed shocked that her husband's closest friend would suggest that.**

 **Obi-wan walked a few steps away his back to Padmé "I've seen a security hologram of him... killing younglings." He said his voice shaking as he walked and putting a hand over his mouth. Padmé shook her head "Not Anakin, he couldn't." Padmé protested knowingly, but wondering if Obi-wan's right. Obi-wan whirled around to face her "He was deceived by a lie, we all were. Palpatine is the sith lord we've been looking for. After the death of Count Dooku, Anakin became his new apprentice." Obi-wan told her, biting the bullet. Padmé's gaped in shock "I don't believe you!" She said, horrified at the information Obi-wan told her as she walks to her couch and sat down. "I can't." Padmé whispered, not believing what she has heard.**

 **"Padmé, I must find him." Obi-wan begged her with conviction in his voice. Turning her head to face him"You're going to kill him, aren't you?" Padmé accused one of her oldest friends. "He's become a very great threat." Obi-wan said gravely, avoiding the question all together. "I can't." She said, still in disbelief. Obi-wan got up off the couch and turned back "Anakin's the father, isn't he?" Obi-wan asked knowingly. Padmé's silence was all the answer Obi-wan needed "I'm so sorry." He apologized in advance then he left.**

 **The next thing Ahsoka and Luke knew they were on a fiery, planet covered in lava that had a factory on the planet. They saw a Naboo J type star skiff landing on a platform. "Padmé's on that ship and so is Grace..." Ahsoka muttered as she sees Padmé sprint down the ramp and Anakin and Padmé embrace. After they break apart "What are you doing here?" Anakin said softly, in confusion. "I was worried about you." Padmé said, worry and fear in her voice. "Obi-wan has told me terrible things." Padmé said trying to catch her breath, hoping Anakin will deny what Obi-wan had told her. "What things?" Anakin questioned, wondering what lies Kenobi told his wife. Still trying to calm herself "Obi-wan said you've turned to the darkside, that you killed younglings." Padmé said, looking down waiting for Anakin to tell her Obi-wan was wrong.**

 **"Obi-wan is trying to turn you against me." Anakin said trying to make her forget about Obi-wan allegations. "He cares about us." Padmé insisted knowingly. "Us?" Anakin repeated very doubtful that Obi-wan does. "He knows. He wants to help you." She revealed hoping Anakin will take it. "Anakin all I want is your love." Padmé said truthfully "Love won't save you. Only my new powers can do that." Anakin said knowingly and power hungry. After that Ahsoka sees Grace out of the corner of her eye coming down the ramp, When she looks back at where her friends were Anakin was now force choking Padmé. Ahsoka started crying, not noticing Obi-wan come down the ramp and demanding that Anakin let Padmé go. Padmé had gasped and passed out. Ahsoka could hear Grace crying and running to her mom.**

 **Glaring at Obi-wan "You will not take her from me!" Anakin furiously declared, pacing back and forth. "Your anger and lust for power have already done that." Obi-wan said knowingly, seeing the dark emotions in his eyes. "You've allowed this dark lord to twist your mind until now, You've become the very thing you swore to destroy." Obi-wan declared as he and Anakin circle around each other Anakin glared at his former teacher "I see through the lies of the Jedi. I don't fear the darkside as you do." Anakin declared, disillusioned about the path he's going down.**

 **Obi-wan put his hand on Padmé's face to see if she was still breathing and nodded to Grace, letting her know her mom's alright "I've brought peace, freedom and security to my new Empire." Anakin ranted , power hungry and hopeful. Obi-wan stood up " Your new Empire?" Obi-wan questioned curiously. "Don't make me kill you." Anakin growled with his teeth clenched. "Anakin, my allegiance is to the republic, to democracy!" Obi-wan declared, frustrated and heartbroken. "If you're not with me then you're my enemy." Anakin declared with finality.**

 **Obi-wan grabbed his lightsaber"Only a sith deals in absolutes. I will do what I must." He said bracing himself for pain. "You will try." Vader reminds him. Both men ignite their lightsabers and Vader flips and parrys Obi-wan as he anticipates his moves. As they continue to fight, they notice that they've moved into the Separatist meeting room and while there they try to maim the other with their lightsabers and overpower each other with the force which causes them both to be flung to different sides of the room. They resume their fight and destroy the force field that holds the pillars up.**

 **As they continued their fight throughout the factory they see pipes and jump on them, trying to balance while fighting and avoiding steam going down the pipe to pillar below. As they clash sabers Vader punches Obi-wan. Both have their hands on the others wrist and the lava spills over the latter part of the pillar causing the bridge to be covered in lava. Both Vader and Obi-wan strided up the bridge to prevent being burned. After the lava rain stopped and Pillar broke off because of the lava Vader and Obi-wan ran up the pillar to avoid being consumed by lava. Holding onto the pillar the best they could, Vader and Obi-wan clash lightsabers a few times until they saw a waterfall of lava. They grabbed cables from the pillar and swung themselves back and forth as they clash lightsabers. Obi-wan saw a platform, jumped and landed safely. Vader noticed the same as he was still swinging from his cable seeing a droid in the lava, he jumps and lands on top of it. As the droid came closer to the platform, Vader and Obi-wan parried until the platform flowed ahead in the lava.**

 **Obi-wan got ready for another attack "I've failed you,Anakin. I have failed you." Obi-wan shouted regretfully, feeling tears in his eyes. Glaring at him menacingly "I should've known the Jedi were plotting to take over." Vader shouted frustrated over the roar of the lava. Exasperated at Anakin resolve "Anakin, chancellor Palpatine is evil!" Obi-wan shouted, hoping Anakin would see the light. "From my point of view the Jedi are evil!" Vader shouted, not wavering from what he believes. "Then you are lost!" Obi-wan shouted, accepting his friend is too far gone.**

 **The platform and the droid maneuver around a piece of metal then a few minutes later... "This is the end for you, my master." Vader said, his voice tight with anger and firmness. Though feeling defeated, Obi-wan raised his lightsaber as Vader flipped over onto the platform Obi-wan was on, almost losing his balance** Vader **regained it easily and the two ex-friends clashed lightsabers again until Obi-wan sees a high hill, jumped and landed safely. Ahsoka sighed in relief but held her breath again because Vader was still on the platform.**

 **"It's over Anakin, I have the high ground." Obi-wan declared knowingly, gesturing to where he is. Glaring at Obi-wan "Don't underestimate my power!" Vader growled furious, ready to show he's not to be underestimated. Obi-wan shakes his head "Don't try it!" Obi-wan begged, not wanting to hurt him. Vader screamed, flipping over to where obi-wan was and Obi-wan used his lightsaber to slice Vader's legs and human arm. Vader landed close to the lava river. Anakin's or Vader's eyes were starting to redden while his irises were yellow. Obi-wan walks upside the hill "You were the chosen one! It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them!" Obi-wan screamed at Vader, tears starting to stream down his face. "I HATE YOU!" Vader shouted, his hate boiling over as he burst into flames. "So that's how he landed in the suit." Luke murmured, his voice laced with understanding. Ahsoka eyed him**

 **"You were my brother, Anakin! I LOVED you!" Obi-wan shouted, hurt and heartbroken. Obi-wan walked away, returning to Padmé's ship. Seeing threepio "Master Kenobi, we have Miss Padmé on board. Let's leave this dreadful place." Threepio said in his worrying tone. Placing his hand on the droids shoulder and walked up the ramp of the ship. Going straight to where Padmé laid "Obi-wan, is Anakin alright?" Padmé asked, albeit weakly then closed her eyes again. Ahsoka had tears streaming down her face and they wouldn't stop, not that she wanted to in the first place.**

 **Entering the cockpit and sitting in the co-pilot seat, Obi-wan put his hand over his face, feeling exhausted and defeated. The scene changes to the ship arriving to Polis Massa and Obi-wan carries Padm** **é out of the ship, Bail Organa is there to meet them "Get her to the medical center, quickly!" Bail ordered, seeing his friend in peril.**

 **In the hallway of Padmé's room, Obi-wan, Bail and Yoda are listening to a Med droid about Padmé's condition "Medically, she's completely healthy. But for reasons we can't explain, we are loosing her." The droid told them regretfully, putting its hands together. "She's dying?" Obi-wan said shocked, his voice cracked. "We don't know why, she has lost the will to live. We have to operate quickly, if we are to save the babies." The med droid said confused and knowingly. "Babies?!" Bail exclaimed shocked to hear the news. "She's carrying twins." The med droid confirmed. Obi-wan walked to the window of Padm** **é's room, seeing her medical status.**

 **In Padm** **é's room, they induced labor as quickly as they could. Ahsoka could feel the pain that Padm** **é is going through, as she was in labor with Mina, her daughter. It wasn't long before she had to push. Padmé tried to calmly breath, when a baby's cry could be heard. "Esitah oido." The med droid said. "Luke." Padmé said in a whispered. The droid wrapped luke in a cloth and put him in Obi-wan's arms. "Oh, Luke..." Padm** **é whispered, rubbing her fingers against Luke's cheek as he cooed. Padm** **é yelped as the pain increased and screamed as a second baby was born and cried out "Esit oida." The droid said in the droid language. "It's a girl." Obi-wan told Padm** **é. "Leia." Padmé said, breathlessly.**

 **Trying to catch her breath "Obi-wan... There's good in him... I _know_ there's good in him." Padme told him, knowingly before she sighed and her eyes closed. The next thing Ahsoka saw was black "My wife and I will take the girl's They will be loved with us." Bail organa's voice echoed through the dark. As the scene appeared she saw Yoda, Obi-wan and Bail in some kind of conference room sitting at a table "And what of the boy?" Obi-wan asked Yoda. Turning to Obi-wan "To his family. On tatooine, send him." Yoda told Obi-wan, knowing Luke would be safe there. Ahsoka turned to Luke gasping "Luke? you're Skyguy's son." She said shocked, inwardly hitting herself over the head for not seeing it before.**

 **Luke nodded and indicate her to watch the next scene. On Alderaan, Bail holding Grace's hand and putting Leia in Breha's arms. On Tatooine Obi-wan approaches the Lars on Eopie, getting off the animal carefully and walks toward Beru, places the sleeping baby in her arms and smiles at Obi-wan then walked toward her husband to watch the sunset.**

 **~End of Ahsoka's vision~**

The next thing she knew, both her and Luke were back in the cave. Ahsoka stared at Luke; Luke Skywalker stood before her. The son of her Master and her brother... Luke gave her a playful smirk "Speechless for once... Aunt Soka?" Luke teased her. Ahsoka was shocked, two people called her that and she hadn't seen them in awhile "How do you know that name?" She asked wondering where he heard that name. Luke shakes his head and smiles softly at her "Grace talks about you almost all the time." Luke told her, shocking her.

"Wow, Thank you." Ahsoka told her pseudo nephew. Luke nodded "You're welcome. Father is in danger. So it's time to wake up." Luke said his voice echoing as Ahsoka woke up. Ahsoka shot up and saw Obi-wan "Ahsoka, what's wrong?" Obi-wan asked in confusion. Ahsoka looked at him knowingly"I had a vision, Anakin's in danger"Ahsoka said certainly. They leave the cave and start walking toward the path they walked before they heard screeching coming from behind them, looking upward they see two winged creatures swooping down, lifting them up and flying away.

* * *

 _At an arena..._

As the winged creatures entered the arena, they didn't let go of Obi-wan and Ahsoka even though The two Jedi's feet were on the ground. Ahsoka was struggling against the hold the winged creature has on her "Don't do it!, Master." Ahsoka shouted, knowing Anakin would do anything to keep his friends safe. She barely noticed the father standing next to Anakin. While Obi-wan was trying to get out of the grip the creature "Don't save me Anakin! Save Ahsoka!" Obi-wan shouted, ready to sacrifice himself for another life. " _Always a somewhat model Jedi, aren't you Obi-wan?" Ahsoka thought knowingly, because while he wants to be selfish he doesn't cause he puts other people first._ He glared at the deity _"_ Let them go! I will not play your games." Anakin demanded furious, not wanting to mess around.

The father smirks as he circles around Anakin _"_ Oh, but I think you will. I have ordered my children to kill your friends. Question is... which one are you going to save?" The father asked wondered, appearing on the balcony several feet above them. "Your Master or your apprentice?" The father finished, wondering which one he will choose. Anakin glared up at the father, irritated that he's making him choose. "You must release the guilt and free yourself by choosing!" The father exclaimed, his voice booming. Shaking his head "No!"Anakin said angry in finality. "Anakin, their powers are too superior to ours! Save Ahsoka!" Obi-wan told him knowingly and firmly. Anakin stared for a moment then looked in Ahsoka's direction where she was screaming while trying to break free of the hold.

"Let them go!" Anakin demanded menacingly, gritting his teeth and glaring at the father. "Only you can make my children release them!" The father insisted, closed his eyes "Anakin, this planet is the force, use it!" Obi-wan told him, reminding him what they felt when they first arrived. Anakin opened his eyes "You will let them go!" He demanded putting his hands together and pushing them to either side a wave of wind then raising the winged creatures upward forcing them to let Obi-wan and Ahsoka go. While Anakin forced the creatures to release them, the sky and the floor of the arena turned dark with stars inside it, while the outer circle had swirls and dots like it was a decorative for nighttime. Anakin finished raising the creatures and lowered his hands dropping his friends to safety. He pulled the creatures closer to the center, then he slammed them against the wall.

Even though they had no chance of helping, Ahsoka and Obi-wan ignited their lightsabers but as the creatures tried to get closer to their targets... Anakin pulled them closer "On your knees!" Anakin demanded, his voice echoing a bit. The echoing kind of crept Ahsoka out, reminding her of Vader's voice a little. As the creatures were forced to their knees, they transformed back into their human form of the Daughter and Son.

As the sky and the rest started to return to normal, the father appeared walking up to Anakin "Now you see who you truly are. Only the chosen one tame both my children." The father said knowingly, glad to be proven right. Looking to his right, gritting his teeth "I've taken your test. Now fulfill your promise and let us go." Anakin said tired, while panting as he talked. Ahsoka and Obi-wan walked closer to where Anakin was standing... While he didn't notice the other two deity's panting like they've just ran a marathon "Aah... but first you must understand the truth... Now all of you leave us." The father commanded the rest of them. Ahsoka leaned closer "Don't trust him." She warned Anakin sternly. Anakin looked at her with a 'No duh' face "You think?" He said sarcastically, with a smirk.

* * *

 _On a platform, getting ready to board the ship..._

Ahsoka stood on the ramp of the ship, she saw Anakin talking to the father, knowing that Father is offer Anakin to take his place but Anakin has other responsibilities. Obi-wan looks at Anakin happily "You ready to get out of here?" Obi-wan asked, knowing that he was. Though, her back was facing Anakin she knew he was second guessing his decision. After they took off, Ahsoka started to mentally prepare herself for the hard part since the easiest part was now over...

* * *

 **Ok That chapter's finished... sorry it took so long and I've decided that this day and day 3 will be in parts other than all in one chapter. So, after this I will be relaxing for a few days then get back to writing. Anyway, please Favorite, Alert and Review and May the force be with you!**


End file.
